Psych High School
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Alternative universe fic where Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter are all the same age and go to the same High School, it's senior year and some of them don't know each other yet but the start at a new school will bring them together. Shules of course! Did you really ever have to ask! :)
1. We Got Accepted

-Hey fellow Psych~O's! This idea popped in my head because of my other story "Going to College" so I took the time and made it happen and don't worry I will still update that story this weekend too. This is an alternative universe fic where Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter are all the same age and go to the same High School, it's senior year and some of them don't know each other yet but the start at a new school will bring them together. Shules of course! Did you really ever have to ask! :)

_**July 29**__**th, **__**1994: **_

"I'm just saying if they would have let us know years ago that they were going to make Forrest Gump a movie I wouldn't have wasted my time reading the book." Shawn said to Gus as he grabbed the mail out of his mailbox and they began walking to his front door.

"They probably didn't know that they were going to turn it into a movie, and anyways just watching the movie wouldn't improve your reading skills like the book did." Gus said as they entered the house and Shawn set the mail on the table.

"Yeah but it would have improved my not being bored out of my mind skills."

"I don't understand what your problem with school work is, you are the second smartest kid in our class behind me of course."

"Yeah that's the point, it's just to easy. They teach the same lesson for a week when I already know how to do it the first day then they go ahead and teach it to you every year after you have already learned it."

"Well I won't have to deal with that next year because I got my acceptance letter today."

"It came today?"

"Yup." Gus said and Shawn ran over to the table and flipped though the mail.

"It's here."

"Well open it, see if you got in."

"Alright." Shawn said and ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out. "Dear Shawn Spencer, Congratulations! The Admission Committee at Bishop Garcia Diego High School has accepted you to the class of 1994/1995 on a full scholarship, your GPA and significant eye for detail has earned you a spot in our Criminal Justice Program." Shawn read. "I got accepted!" Shawn said and him and Gus hugged as Henry and Maddie walked in carrying groceries.

"See Maddie, I told you they hang out to much to be just friends." Henry said and Shawn and Gus pulled apart.

"Very funny dad, I got a letter today." Shawn said with a huge smile on his face.

"From the school?" Henry asked and Shawn nodded. "You got accepted?"

"Yup, and so did Gus."

"Congratulations boys." Maddie said walking over and hugging them both.

"Lets just hope you don't get kicked out." Henry said.

"Thanks for the support dad." Shawn said.

"Oh and good job." Henry said and patted Shawn on the back.

"Thanks dad."

"This calls for a celebration, how about we will all go out to eat?"

"Can we go to Holden's?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Maddie said.

"Woah, that place is pretty pricey. This private school of yours is probably going to break the bank already." Henry asked.

"We don't have to pay anything, I got a full scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you son." Henry said and Shawn laughed.

"You boys go put on a nice shirt and we can get going." Maddie said and Shawn and Gus ran upstairs to Shawn's bedroom.

"When we first applied I didn't think we would both get in let alone to the same program on a scholarship." Gus said as Shawn walked over to his closet and pulled out two shirts and threw one to Gus.

"I know, I'm just glad we got into one that doesn't make you wear some dumb uniforms." Shawn said as he replaced his T-Shirt with a button up shirt.

"And it will look good on our college application's."

"Yeah, that too. Plus they have a sweet athletic program there so we can join the football team."

"I can't believe this, you actually researched on the school?"

"Maybe."

"I have never seen you so invested in anything before, what's the reason?"

"No reason."

"Shawn, I have known you since we were babies. I know you have a reason so what is it?"

"It's stupid but I did it to finally make my father proud, like truly proud of me."

"That's not stupid and your dad told you five minutes ago that he was proud of you."

"He said that because he was happy about not having to pay for my school."

"You know that isn't the only reason he said that Shawn."

"Maybe your right but for once I'd like to do something that is worth his approval and this is it."

"Boys, you ready yet?!" Maddie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, be down in a second." Shawn screamed. "Let's go, we got some steak to eat." Shawn said to Gus then they ran downstairs, the four of them got into the car and Henry drove them to the restaurant. When they got there they went in and found a table then placed their orders.

"So what classes are you two taking?" Maddie asked as they waited for their food.

"I didn't check yet." Shawn said.

"I wanted to wait to look over mine with Shawn to see what classes we have together." Gus said.

"You should sleep over tonight and we can look over them, if it's okay with my parents."

"Of course he can sleep over, Gus we can stop by your house on our way home." Maddie said.

"Sweet." Shawn said.

After they finished eating they drove to Gus' to pick up his stuff then back to Shawn's house, Shawn and Gus got their schedules and went upstairs to Shawn's bedroom.

"For first period I have Introduction to Criminal Justice." Shawn said looking at the paper in his hands.

"Same, for second I got Natural Resource Law Enforcement Techniques."

"Got that too, third I have Mathematics."

"I don't have it that period, forth I got government."

"Same, fifth I got General Chemistry."

"Nope I got that third period, sixth I have English."

"Yup got that too then two periods of athletic choice, so we pick which gym type classes or team sports we will be doing. We only have two classes that aren't together, that's sweet."

"You know that's right."

"We should probably go to bed because schools starting soon... Or we could watch movies all night."

"I'm going with the second option."

-First chapter of my very strange story and I know, I know there was no Shules in this chapter let alone even Juliet but you will have to calm your horses because it's coming. Next chapter will include Juliet and Lassiter and a sneak peak of chief Vick. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. First Day of School

_**September 6th 1994: **_

"Bishop Garcia Diego High School, I can't believe it. This place looks even bigger than the pictures." Gus said as him and Shawn stood in front of their new school on the first day.

"Hello ladies." Shawn said to a group of girls as they walked by.

"Shawn, are you even listening to me?"

"You said something about chess."

"Not even close."

"I tried."

"So what locker number you got?"

"Seven-three-eight."

"Nice, mines in the same area. We just have to find cluster H which is on the east side."

"Alright, lets go find them." Shawn said and they both walked inside the school. "Dude, is that a smoothie machine?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"This place is awesome, you think they have pineapple?"

"Maybe, but were kind of in a hurry."

"Oh yeah." Shawn said then they went and found their lockers. "Only four lockers apart."

"Yup, mine's bigger though."

"What? No it isn't."

"It's wider."

"They are the same exact size."

"Maybe you just want to believe they are the same size."

"You know what, I'm bringing a tape measure tomorrow." Shawn said as the first bell rang.

"We should probably hurry up."

"Yeah." Shawn said then they put their stuff in their lockers and got out the stuff they needed and headed to their first class. They were some of the first kids in there so they found two seats next to each other in the back. "So we have the first two classes in this room?"

"Yeah, the teacher teaches both studies so we do them both in here then all our other classes are in different rooms."

"Okay cool." Shawn said then he watched as a blonde haired girl with blue eyes walked into the classroom. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"That is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Where?"

"How can you not see her, the blonde in the purple shirt." Shawn said as his eyes followed the girl as she walked across the room and sat down at a desk two rows over from them.

"Oh, then go talk to her."

"I don't think I can."

"You have never been afraid to talk to a girl, why are you now?"

"Because I have never talked to a girl that gorgeous before." Shawn said and noticed a dark haired kid sit behind her and started talking to her. "And she has a boyfriend, of course how could she not?"

"You don't know if that's her boyfriend."

"It's pretty clear by the way they are talking that they have known each other a long time and they have matching wristbands."

"Well there will be other girls."

"Yeah, I guess." Shawn said still looking at her talking to that blue eyed boy, he hated that kid.

"Morning class." Said a blonde haired teacher as she walked into the classroom. "Who is excited about a new year of school?" She asked and the whole class moaned. "Really, no one? Well I am, I'm Mrs. Vick and I will be your introduction to criminal justice teacher and some of your natural resource law enforcement techniques teacher this year."

The teacher started class by reading off the students names to see if everyone was there and they learned that the blonde haired girl was Juliet and her friends was Carlton.

"Pssh, Carlton what kind of name is that?" Shawn whispered to Gus.

"Shawn, let it go."

"Gentlemen." Mrs. Vick said. "Would you like to share with the class what is so important that you weren't listening?"

"Ah yes, my buddy here was afraid to ask if you could just call him Gus instead of Burton?" Shawn lied.

"Oh, of course. And Gus, don't be afraid to raise your hand and ask next time." She said then continued with class.

"I just saved you from getting in trouble." Shawn said and Gus shot him a evil look.

After the first two periods were over they all left class and Shawn and Gus went to their lockers.

"I hate that Carlton kid, did you see how he kept giving me evil looks?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe because you were staring at his girlfriend the whole time."

"That is still no reason to be rude." Shawn said shutting his locker. "I'll see you forth period."

"Okay, see ya man." Gus said then Shawn walked away and found his next classroom, when he walked in most the seats were taken but he spotted one right behind Juliet and sat down.

"Hi." Shawn said and Juliet turned around.

"Hi."

"I'm Shawn." He said and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Juliet."

"You were in my first two classes."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, so you noticed me?"

"You were kind of hard to miss, you and your friend kept talking."

"Sorry about that, my ADD was acting up."

"It's okay."

"So your boyfriend isn't in this class?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Carlton."

"Oh god no, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, I just figured with the matching wristbands."

"He's my brother."

"You two don't look like twins."

"Were not, our dad had a one night stand with his mom then he met my mom and seven months later had me."

"So your half-siblings?"

"Yeah, I never really think about it that way. He's just my brother, but you noticed our wristbands?"

"Is that weird?"

"No, you have a good eye for detail. Is that why you are in this program?"

"Yeah, that and my dad was a cop so he wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"That's pretty cool, my dad wanted me to do that to but I wanted to be a cop."

"What does your dad do?"

"He is the owner of a auto repair shop."

"Well that is pretty cool too."

"You don't have to lie." Juliet said and Shawn chuckled then the teacher walked in and started class, after forty minutes was over the class was dismissed and as they were leaving class Shawn walked next to Juliet.

"You are really good at math." Shawn said.

"Thanks, It's my best subject."

"Lucky, I'm awful at math."

"Well what subject are you good at?"

"Anything other than math."

"Well maybe sometime I could help you with your math and you could help me with English."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Yeah, well this is my locker." Juliet said pointing to one.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you in some other classes."

"Maybe."

"Bye Jules."

"Bye."

-I know I'm an awful person, I took so long to update this! I broke my finger which doesn't cause any trouble when I'm writing in my notebook because it's on my left hand but when it come to typing it on my computer it sucks plus I've had a million other reasons lately on why I couldn't do it. Thanks for reading and please review. :)


End file.
